


A Proper Match

by iWantMyDrumfredBack (BornBlue)



Series: Drummond Is Not Dead [6]
Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: Edward Drummond Lives, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Some Drumfred sweetness, Some sweetness for our boys, That's pretty much the point, because of course, but getting closer, but they're at the palace so can't get too risqúe, including pretty chaste touching and tender words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornBlue/pseuds/iWantMyDrumfredBack
Summary: The Duchess tightens the screws, Edward finagles a brief moment of bliss, and Alfred gets an idea.





	A Proper Match

It was too late.

Alfred had Beethoven on his mind and had already entered the drawing room to play before he saw the Duchess of Bucchleuch seated by the fireplace. He might have retreated silently had she not turned her head in time to see him from the corner of her eye. “Lord Alfred, what a fortuitous coincidence! I was hoping I might have a private word with you.”

This was just the sort of scene he had hoped to avoid, but since it was now inevitable perhaps he might use the interview to gather some information. He unfastened his coat button and sat opposite her, responding in his coolest manner, “Were you now, Duchess? How may I be of service?”

“It is not my manner to beat about the bush, so I’ll come right to it. In light of Mr. Drummond’s broken engagement, I was curious as to what your own attitude toward marriage might be?”

“I believe marriage to be a very fine institution, Duchess.” Of course, he guessed this was not precisely what she wished to know, but he was damned if he would make it easy for her.

“I am interested in a more personal view. Do you see _yourself_ marrying one day?”

Ah, there it was: the Duchess had designs on him for her niece. Alfred had suspected as much, but this confirmed the matter. Of course, Wilhelmina’s feelings were entirely transparent: she might not truly desire Alfred—at least, he felt quite confident that she did not—but she was obviously latching onto his many kindnesses and courtesies as hopeful signs of a potential match. She knew she was expected to marry fairly soon, and Alfred was the most likely eligible candidate in her limited social circles. It’s true that they shared a friendly rapport, and he did indeed care for her. How could he not? Though occasionally a bit cloying, she was a sweet-natured, rather helpless creature. Unfortunately, she had a penchant for choosing men who simply could not return her affections.

“Well, Duchess, I suppose I might, were I to meet a woman who excited such thoughts in me. Alas,” he added, feigning sadness, “it has not yet happened.” This, of course, was not a lie, and he hoped it might clarify his intentions (or lack thereof) toward Miss Coke.

The Duchess’ eyes narrowed a bit. “And do you think you will ever meet such a woman? Or are you perhaps under the illusion that your affections should never tend in that direction?”

She certainly did not beat about the bush, did she? He decided ignorance would be his best defense. “I’m not sure I take your meaning.”

She chuckled cynically. “Lord Alfred, it’s only you and I here. You do not imagine I believe you and Mr. Drummond are merely friends, do you?” Alfred’s mind raced. This was a level of directness he had never encountered in anyone but his family and a select few of his closest companions over the years. As he tried to compose a response, the Duchess continued, “Come now, I’ve seen much of the world. I’ve known of more than a few men—most of whom are now happily married—who spent their youths embroiled in various… indiscretions… before settling into a proper match.”

Alfred cringed inwardly at the use of the word he had so carelessly flung at Drummond during that disastrous dinner at Ciro’s. He now felt firsthand how much it must have stung Edward to hear it. It was offensively dismissive of feelings that should command the greatest honor and respect. Still, he tried not to get caught up in his emotions; the moment demanded a clear head, lest he fall into a trap. “Duchess, I am not prone to indiscretions, and certainly not with Drummond.” This was also true enough—what he and Edward shared was most definitely not an indiscretion. Alfred would never call it that again, having now had his own heart pierced by the word.

“I am glad to hear it, Lord Alfred, though I suspect you are not being entirely candid with me. I think you would do well to consider your marital prospects. Your position carries a certain expectation of courtship and matrimony, you know. And the imperative would be made most palatable were you to select a bride with whom you feel some degree of mutual affection. I believe you have at least one such young woman in your sphere of acquaintances—one who would make an attentive and supportive wife.”

The Duchess had again fixed her eyes on Alfred. He was growing accustomed to being locked in her invasive sights, but it still wasn't a pleasant sensation. He nodded politely and rose, buttoning his coat. “Well, I thank you, Duchess, for your sage advice. Now, if there’s nothing else you wish to discuss, I must attend to the accounts.”

“Oh, I assumed you were here to play. Am I not to have the pleasure of the dulcet touch of your fingers on the piano keys?”

“My apologies, Duchess, but I have just recalled a request from the Queen that I must attend to without further delay.”

“Then by all means, Lord Alfred, do not let me keep you from your important business.” There was a sharpness in her voice that suggested she knew he was inventing tales in order to end the conversation more quickly. He bowed as pleasantly as he could manage, and retreated to the hall.

***************

Alfred walked along deep in thought and, before he realized where he was headed, found himself by _their_ balcony. Of course, he could not claim it for Edward and himself alone, but it had been the site of several chance meetings that helped establish the mutuality of their attraction. A door was ajar—though, oddly, just the one—and the late spring breeze wafted into the hall, beckoning him to take a step out into the sunlight. As he did, he was surprised to find he was not alone.

Drummond turned from the side of the balcony with an enormous smile, dropping his portfolio and spilling his official papers in the process.

Alfred laughed as they both bent down to retrieve the scattered documents. As he picked them up, he saw Drummond look around—first glancing toward the door, and then through the breaks in the balusters toward the grounds below. Ducked as they were below the top of the balustrade, and with the door providing excellent cover, they were rather well hidden. As Alfred reached for a parchment, Edward took his hand and gazed at it a moment before bringing it to his mouth and holding it against his lips. It reminded Alfred of Scotland and the sweet moments after their first kiss. Even as he flushed with the blissful memory, he felt such alarm that he whispered urgently, “Edward, you must not!”

“We’re quite obscured," he whispered. "And I didn’t even try to kiss you on the mouth.” He lowered his voice further yet and said with such longing, “I miss your mouth.” He reached out and brushed Alfred’s lips with his fingertips. “I miss your lips. I miss you, Alfred. I miss you terribly.”

“I know, and you surely must know how desperately I miss you, too, but this is utter recklessness. I’ve just come from a dreadful conversation with the Duchess, who in so many words accused us of having… an improper friendship. We must exercise care.”

“You’re right. I know you’re right, Alfred, but it’s been such a trying time—between my interview with Florence and negotiating the draft of our announcement with her family, and then my parents—“

“Your parents have been here?”

“Yes, and our meeting was awful, Alfred; perhaps harder than breaking the engagement itself. I know we must be discreet, but I’ve done all this—turned everything upside down—so that we can be together,” Edward’s eyes looked desperate and moist with the threat of tears. “Please don’t misunderstand—I’m not sorry for it, I’m not, but it _has_ been difficult, and we’re _still_ not even allowed the briefest moment of intimacy to soothe ourselves in the midst of it all. It’s making everything so much harder to bear.”

Alfred was visibly moved. “Are we still quite alone?” he whispered. His back was toward the doors to the palace, so Edward glanced round him to make sure. “Yes,” he replied.

And with that, Alfred leaned over from where he knelt and gently held Edward’s chin in his hand while kissing him tenderly. It was over almost before Edward could register that it was happening, but it left his heart warm and full, and he was filled with a peace he hadn’t known in days.

“There. Perhaps that will keep us both soothed for a short while yet.” They smiled warmly at each other as Alfred finished gathering the papers and stood. Drummond rose as well, making a point of touching Alfred’s hand as he retrieved his portfolio.

"I have a confession to make," Edward said, as he cast his face downward before drawing his eyes back up in a most enticing manner and smiling slyly. "I dropped my papers on purpose. It seemed a good way to be hidden for just a moment with you. My apologies. I hope you’re not upset.”

Alfred smiled with genuine amusement. “That is the dearest confession I’ve ever heard. How could I be angry at you for that? Of course I forgive you."

“I have to get back to the House,” Edward sighed. “I managed a somewhat flimsy excuse to come here now, but it will become suspicious if I don’t return soon.”

“Well, quickly before you go, I have an idea which we both need to be thinking about." Alfred’s eyes were bright with satisfaction. “I believe I can safely say that the Duchess wishes for me to propose to Miss Coke.”

Edward let out an exasperated sigh, “Oh, Alfred. Just as we’ve shed my engagement…. We certainly don’t need to repeat the same mess.”

“Of course not,” Alfred replied. “You know I would never do such a thing. But I do fear she will continue hounding us as long as her niece has no better prospects on the horizon. So, if we want to be free of her scrutiny, I believe we must find Miss Coke a suitor—preferably one who has marriage on his mind. We need to make her a match. And the sooner we succeed, the sooner we can have some peace.”


End file.
